I Will Wait For You
by Eruraina Gisborne
Summary: Meg doesn't die, but that doesn't necessarily mean she and Guy can be together.


**Guy of Gisborne is my favourite character in BBC's Robin Hood. He is so dark, so tortured, to complex, that I cannot help but love him. While I had hoped that he and Marian would end up together, I always thought that he and Meg were better suited.**

**She didn't use him or break his heart. She just cared for him.**

**In this story, while Guy and Meg don't exactly end up together, they do get a little more time together.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Very well, Isabella, you win," Guy said loudly. He lifted eyes to those of his sister. "Kill me if you must, but not her. I'll do whatever you want, but please," he begged. "Don't take her life."<p>

Inwardly, he prayed that his sister would have mercy on the girl. After all, only a day ago, Meg had saved Isabella's life. Would she really be so quick to forget such a favour? He doubted it.

But Isabella's face was like stone. "Proceed with the execution," she said coldly.

"No! No!" Guy shouted furiously, struggling against the guards who were shoving him down against the wooden block. "She's just an innocent girl!"

Guy cursed the moment he had showed Meg kindness. If it weren't for their bond, Isabella would have likely released her. But because she knew Guy cared for Meg, she was going to have her killed.

Meg whimpered in terror, and Guy's heart nearly broke. He was getting what he deserved, but she...she was just a _girl_. Isabella would pay for this. _I will haunt you, Isabella. Every day of your evil life, I will torment you._

"I said proceed!" Isabella snarled.

The executioner stood next to Meg and raised his axe. Guy closed his eyes and held his breath. He couldn't bear to see her head roll off her body...

Time seemed to stand still. He became aware of a faint _twang_, and a clanging noise that he assumed was the sound of Meg's death. He let out his breath and readied himself. _This was it. His time had come, and may God forgive him for his many sins..._

There was another _twang_, and Guy was shocked out of his reverie by a loud clang right by his ear. He turned his head to see the axe buried in the wood, mere inches away from his head. The executioner was lying on the ground, an arrow protruding from his abdomen.

"Hood!" Guy heard his sister shout furiously. "Get him!"

A huge commotion ensued. Guards ran around, trying desperately to capture the outlaws that had infiltrated the castle.

"_Isabella!_" came another voice from somewhere in the crowd. Guy recognized it as the voice of Squire Thornton, Isabella's husband. "Didn't think you'd be rid of me that easily, did you?

There would never be a better moment than this. Guy jumped up and used the axe-head to saw off his ropes. Looking up, he saw his sister freeze in terror.

"No!" Isabella shrieked, turning and fleeing up the castle steps.

Flinging off the ropes, Guy turned to Meg, untying her hands. "Come on," he urged, pulling her off the platform.

"Look out, Guy!" she screamed. Guy turned to see a guard lunging toward him with a pikestaff.

"Guy, Guy no!" Meg cried, shoving him aside. "_Uhhhh..."_

She staggered back onto the platform steps, a dark red stain appearing at her side.

Guy growled angrily, grabbed the pike from the guard and stabbed him with it, flinging the body to the ground.

Turning back toward Meg, he hefted her into his arms and ran out of the courtyard.

~o~

Guy was exhausted. He had run for nearly two hours with a limp Meg in his arms, straight into Sherwood forest. The sun had set, and the forest was growing darker and darker.

"Let's just rest here a while," he said gently, stopping by the banks of the river. "There we go," he whispered as he knelt down, still holding her. He used his right arm to support her head while caressing her arm with his left hand.

He his hand wandered down to her side, where her dress was soaked with blood. Meg gasped in pain.

Guy looked at her sadly, and stroked her face. "Shh. Shh..." His heart ached. Such a sweet, beautiful girl, and he had put her through so much pain.

Meg looked up at him weakly. "Please," she whispered.

Guy smiled wistfully, then bent his head. Gently, he touched his lips to hers, and drew back.

"Thank you," Meg said, smiling. "I always quite liked you, you know."

Guy chuckled quietly. Meg drew a breath.

"I had hoped..."

"Hoped what?" Guy asked, trailing his thumb across her cheek.

"Well," Meg whispered mischievously, "It turns out that I don't hate _all_ men after all. I had hoped that...you and I..."

"Shh." Guy soothed sadly. "That...would have been impossible. You are a young, beautiful, innocent woman. And I...well." He shook his head miserably.

Meg weakly lifted her hand to cup Guy's face. "You are the one man that I do not find incompetent, self-satisfied and unbearable."

"I thank you, for that." He touched his hand to the one on his cheek.

"Will you kiss me once more?" Meg asked. "Before...before I die?"

"No," Guy said, his voice becoming angry. He dropped his hand. "No, I won't, because you're not going to die. I'm going to get help for you. Come on!" he grunted, lifting her up gently. "I will not let you die," he swore. "There is a healing woman who lives about a half-mile south of here. Her name is Matilda. She bears ill will against me, with good reason, but I do not doubt that she will help you."

He mouthed a silent prayer, and started walking south, cradling Meg in his arms.

~o~

By the time Guy reached Matilda's hut, the moon had come out, spreading eerie trails of silver light all around him. Guy breathed a small sigh of relief. There was light coming from inside the hut, and the sound of a woman humming reached his ears. He looked down at Meg. Her eyes were closed, and she was still breathing, shallowly.

Guy kicked the door gently.

"Who is it?" a harsh voice called from inside.

"Never mind who it is," Guy answered. "But there is a young woman here who is in need of your skill!"

The door opened slowly, and the grey, scraggly head of Matilda appeared in the doorway. She squinted into the darkness, then drew back in surprise.

"Guy of Gisborne?" she exclaimed. "What do you want 'ere? Who's that with you?" she asked, her eyes dropping to Meg's limp form.

"Please," Guy begged, panting. "She is gravely wounded."

"And why should I help you?" the old healer sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Last time I saw you, you an' your friend the Sheriff was tryin' to drown me in a lake, do you remember?"

"She will die if you do not help her!" Guy cried. "Would you be responsible for the death of an innocent because _I_ wronged you?"

Matilda raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were better than that," he snapped, turning. "But if you will not help her, then I will try and find someone who will."

Guy staggered forward, and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Yes, well you won't get far in that state," Matilda snorted, stepping out of her hut. Leaning down, she lifted Meg off of Guy, and dragged her into the shack, laying her down on her bed. "You're lucky my daughter don't live 'ere no more" she told her, wagging her finger. "Else I'd have no peace to see to you, what with three little 'uns runnin' about."

Walking back outside, she hoisted Guy up, and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, you lout," she grunted. "Use those legs o' yours, you're far too heavy for me to carry." They made their way inside, Matilda half-carrying, half-supporting Guy. Once inside, she threw him down on the mat by the fire, where he promptly passed out.

"Hmph." Matilda nodded her head in satisfaction. "Good. Now I won't have you buzzin' around my head, whilst I tend to your sweetheart."

She set some rags, a knife, water, herbs, some thread and a needle on a small table by the bed. Soaking a piece of rag in the water, she dabbed at Meg's head. "No fever," she murmured to herself. "That's a good sign."

"Not...sweetheart..." Meg mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked.

"What was that, dear?" Matilda asked gently as she continued to dab at Meg's forehead.

"I'm not...his sweetheart," Meg whispered.

Matilda huffed. "That man wouldn't have carried just any young lass all that way. I take it you've come from the castle. Escaped execution, that right? You must mean summat to 'im, else he'd have just left you to die. That there man is tormented by wickedness."

"No," Meg said, staring at the ceiling of the hut. "He is a good man. I know he is."

"Hm," was Matilda's only reply. She put down the rag, and picked up the knife. Meg's eyes went round. "Don't worry, little miss," she chuckled. "'Tis only to cut the dress away from the wound."

Once the girl relaxed, Matilda sliced open Meg's gown and shift, and tore the slits open. "Oh," she said, shaking her head. "That's a nasty wound and no mistake. You're a lucky girl though," she stated, picking up the needle and thread. "Whatever it was that stabbed you, it missed your innards. If it'd been just a pinch to the side," she continued, snapping the thread and poking through the needle's eye, "I wouldn't be 'avin' the pleasure of your company."

Meg nodded slowly.

She peered at the wound. "Looks like I'm goin' to have to treat it though, else it's sure to get infected."

Picking up a bundle of herbs, she ripped up the leaves, ground them into the table with a stone, and added a few drops of water to make a paste, which she applied gently to the open wound. "There," she said, satisfied. That'll ward off any infection."

"Now," Matilda said sternly, holding up the needle. "You hold still, you hear? This'll hurt some, but it will be worse if you squirm."

Meg nodded again, and gritted her teeth.

"Good lass."

~o~

Guy groaned, and opened his eyes. He blinked, confused. Above him was a grass ceiling. Where was he?

"Ah, awake, are you?"

Guy started, and sat up. Next to him, there was a fire. He was lying on a mat. Blinking, he turned, and saw Matilda watching him, her hands on her hips.

"You slept a good long while," the healer commented. "'Tis nearly sunrise."

What was he doing here? Guy's noticed a girl lying on a bed beside Matilda. The sight of her brought the memories crashing down. His sister, Meg's stabbing, him kissing her...

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"Better. She's sleeping now."

"Will she live?"

"Yes."

Guy breathed a tremendous sigh of relief, and stood up. But the room seemed to spin, and he toppled back into a nearby chair.

"What..." he began, but stopped and gasped in pain. His head was throbbing, and his throat was burning. "What is wrong with me?"

"You've run yourself too hard. Your body needs rest an' water," she informed him, as she mixed something in a cup. "Here," she said, bringing the cup over to Guy. "Drink this."

Guy took the cup, and sniffed it suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked warily. "Are you trying to poison me, woman?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Matilda exclaimed. "If I'd wanted to kill you, I could have done so easily whilst you were unconscious on my floor. It's water, and some healing herbs. Now drink," she said sternly, turning back to her table.

Guy lifted the cup to his lips, and sipped. "Ugh!" he he spat, making a face. "It's bitter as hell! I'll not drink it."

Matilda walked over to him. "Oh, yes you will!" she snapped. Leaning down, she slapped him full in the face. "Drink the damn water," she commanded. "Now."

Guy stared at her, stunned. He raised the cup and downed it's contents in one gulp, glaring maliciously all the while.

"Men," huffed the healer.

"Witch," Guy mumbled under his breath.

He stood up again. The room still spun, but he kept his balance, and staggered over to the bed, plopping himself in Matilda's chair. He gazed at Meg tenderly.

Matilda walked toward the door. "I'm off to collect some more supplies," she informed him. "An' don't worry. I've no intention of handin' you over. Be back in a little while."

Guy nodded, and returned his attention to the sleeping form on the bed. He reached over, and gently brushed a few locks off hair off her face.

Meg stirred, and opened her eyes. Seeing Guy next to her, she smiled. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hello," he replied, returning her smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and my side hurts," she answered. "But I am happy to be alive." She brought her arm out from underneath the blankets and grasped Guy's hand. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"And you..." he began, caressing her cheek. "You saved me from myself. You brought me out of my misery. You -" he stopped, dropping his head.

"What?" Meg prompted curiously. "What did I do?"

Guy smiled wistfully. "You stirred feelings that I forgot I had. You made me feel...like I haven't felt since..."

"Since what?"

"Since Marian." Tears appeared in Guys eyes.

"Marian," Meg whispered. "That was her name. And you killed her. Why did you kill her?" she asked quietly.

"I..." Guy stopped, and took a deep breath. "I do not know. she was the most beautiful, perfect woman in the world and I loved her. I thought she loved me back. I made myself believe that her actions were those of love, when really, she was using me. When she told me that she hated me, and loved Robin Hood, I felt angry and betrayed. I wasn't thinking, I just..."

A tear fell on the blanket. "The next thing I knew, she was there, in front of me, with my sword buried inside her belly. And my life has been a living hell ever since. I see her, at night. She haunts me. She comes to me, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, and her white dress stained with blood. 'You killed me' she tells me. Over and over. Until I wake up screaming."

"Did you see her last night when you lay there, on the floor?" Meg inquired. Her eyes were wet.

"I...no. No, I did not." Guy smiled at her tenderly. "For the first time since her death, I did not see her. I believe I have you to thank for that."

"Why?"

"You gave me peace," Guy said. "Rest now."

~o~

For the next several days, Matilda cared for Guy and Meg, giving them many doses of disgustingly bitter concoctions. As Meg became stronger, she developed a keen interest in plants and healing, studying Matilda's methods and memorizing remedies.

"If you don't fancy the idea of returning to Nottingham, I'd be delighted to keep you 'ere with me," the healer informed her one day, as they sat butting dried herbs into little sachets. "Much as I hate to admit it, I been feelin' lonely since my daughter left. An' you got a right good eye for healing."

"Oh, yes!" Could I, could I really?" Meg asked excitedly.

"Bless your heart dear, yes!" Matilda replied. "Mind you, we'd 'ave to make you a proper dress. That old 'un of my daughter's is a mite too big, ain't it?"

"Yes," Meg giggled, shaking out the sleeves that extended far past her hands.

There was a knock, and Guy entered, carrying an armful of wood. Placing it near the door, he turned to the two women. "Meg?"

Meg looked up from her work? "Yes?"

"Could you come outside with me for a moment? I need to talk to you."

Confused, Meg put down her the sachet in her hand and followed Guy out the door.

"What is it?" She asked, as they stood a short distance from the hut.

"It's lovely out here," Guy commented, crossing his arms and staring out into the trees.

"Guy, what do you want?" Meg asked impatiently. "I don't really believe that you brought me out here to comment on the scenery. So spit it out."

Guy took a deep breath. "I'm leaving," he said, still not looking at her.

"What? Leaving where? When?"

"Leaving this place. Now."

"Why?" Meg asked, her face becoming anxious. "Why are you leaving"

"I cannot stay here," Guy explained patiently. "Surely you understand that!"

"No!" Meg exclaimed. "No, I do not understand! Where will you go? Why can you not stay here?"

"Meg..." Guy sighed, turning and taking hold of her arms. Meg shook him off angrily. "Why must you leave?"

"I am a wanted man now..."

"So? I am a wanted woman!" Meg cried. She grabbed his hand. "Stay. Stay with us. Please. We will be safe here! In time, your sister will forget about us. You will see."

"No," Guy said quietly. "Isabella will never forget about me. You, she will forget in time. But she will never stop hunting me. You will not be safe if I stay, and there are some...some things that I need to do."

"Please," Meg begged, her voice trembling and tears appearing in her eyes. "She will kill you, I know she will. Please. Please don't go!"

"Meg!" Guy cried. "I must go. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Go on with your life. Forget about me."

"No!" Meg sobbed. "I will _not _forget you! I cannot! I _love_ you!"

"Meg," Guy choked, holding her tear-stained face in his hands. "I love you." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, clutching his shoulders desperately.

"Good-bye, Guy of Gisborne," she sniffed, pulling away, and removing his hands from her face. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"Of course."

"Come back to me. I don't care how long it takes, just, please...promise me that you will return to me one day."

"I promise," Guy said, kissing her quickly. "No matter what happens."

He started to walk away. "I will come back to you."

"And I will wait for you," Meg responded quietly, as she watched him disappear into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Please R&R!**


End file.
